


The One I Like

by FallenQueen2



Series: The Librarians Archive [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, The Eternal Question AU, Vampires, Worry, canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: What if Tomas decides to get a bit of a fix before he goes to deal with his sister and Cassandra, what if he chooses Ezekiel?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr  
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> NSFW tumblr  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

"I'll be right there!" Tomas called after his sister and Cassandra as they left the room. Ezekiel and Jake struggled harder against the vampire's holding them tight.

"Now before I go off to deal with them, I need to refuel a bit." Tomas smirked, his fangs glinting in the light.

"Vampire's, I told you they are evil!" Jake insisted and Ezekiel strained against the guy holding him, his arm was starting to hurt and the arm around his neck was getting painfully tight.

"Shut up Stone!" Ezekiel hissed, not wanting Jake to be bitten.

"Cowboy isn't my taste, but this one. This one I like." Tomas drawled as he stepped in front of Ezekiel, dragging a nail down Ezekiel's cheek. Ezekiel wanted to shudder but he refused to do so and stared Tomas down fighting back the urge to growl at the vampire.

"Try it and I'll give you heart burn mate." Ezekiel said instead of growling at the man, he noticed Jake's struggles getting more intense as Tomas circled him much like a shark.

"Oh I think I'll risk it." Tomas all but purred as he stepped into Ezekiel's personal space and gripped Ezekiel's face tightly, forcing his head to the side to expose his neck.

"Hey! Don't even think about it! If you want blood so bad, then take mine!" Jake shouted as Ezekiel strained against Tomas' grip.

"I like my choice cowboy." Tomas smirked at Jake before baring his teeth and sinking his teeth into a vein on Ezekiel's neck.

"Ezekiel!" Jake shouted trying to fight against the vampire holding him as the thief shudder in the hold, body going limp and eyes rolling up into his head.

"Mm, even better than what I hoped. Maybe I'll keep this one as a pet, my own personal blood bank." Tomas drew back from Ezekiel's neck, licking his red stained lips and teeth with a look of bliss on his face.

"You bastard!" Jake shouted as he was jerked away from Ezekiel who was all but being held up by the vampire behind him.

"I'll go deal with my sister and her fling. Put that one into my room after you dispose of the cowboy." Tomas waved the other vampire's off as he left the room. The vampire heaved Ezekiel up into his arms and followed behind the vampire holding Jake.

"Jones, Jones! Snap out of it man!" Jake whispered harshly at Ezekiel as the thief swayed on his feet as their hands were tied together in front of them.

"S'bright." Ezekiel slurred, blinking slowly as he tried to focus.

"Damnit, just stay behind me. I'll going to get us out of here." Jake promised as the vampire's approached the two again.

"M'kay." Ezekiel nodded and took a step behind Jake.

"Come and get it you fanged freaks." Jake leapt into action, not caring his hands were tied together as he fought against the vampire's while trying to stop any from getting to Ezekiel.

"Our odds don't look good." Jake muttered as he backed up, shielding Ezekiel from the approaching vampires.

"I believe you could use some help." Jenkins voice rang out as a vampire disappeared into dust, a glinting sword in his hand.

"Jenkins just in time my man." Jake slumped in relief, but still in front of Ezekiel. They watched as Jenkins sliced his way through the remaining vampires before hurrying towards them. He used his sword to free them of the ropes around their wrists.

"What happened to Mr. Jones?" Jenkins asked confused.

"He got his blood sucked by Tomas the bastard." Jake explained as he titled Ezekiel's head to the side to inspect the puncture marks.

"Oh, that's not good. However first we must find Miss Cillian right now, carry him if you must!" Jenkins called over his shoulder as he hurried towards where he hoped Cassandra was waiting.

"Right then, up you go Jones." Jake said doing his best to be gentle when he picked Ezekiel up in his arms. Jake cradled him against his chest and hurried after Jenkins trying to ignore the way Ezekiel's eyes were closed and head lolling around lifelessly.

"Don't you dare die on me Jones, I'll kill you if you do." Jake muttered down to Ezekiel who of course didn't respond. When Jake looked up, Jenkins had an almost unconscious Cassandra in his arms much like Jake was holding Ezekiel.

"Hurry, we have to get Miss Cillian to the hospital before the tumor kills her." Jenkins said in short explanation as he hurried towards the back door he had step up. Jake following right behind him worry for both Cassandra and Ezekiel bubbling in his gut.

Jake felt so helpless as the doctor's and nurses hurried around them when the four arrived in the hospital lobby, he had to let go of Ezekiel and watch him and Cassandra be wheeled away. Cassandra to be prepped for a surgery that may kill her or save her and who knows what with Ezekiel, vampire's were still a mystery to them.

"What do we do now?" Jake asked Jenkins who had just gotten off the phone with Eve.

"Now Mr. Stone. We wait." Jenkins sounded just as defeated as Jake felt. Jake sighed as he sank into a waiting chair and ran his hands through his hair as he slumped down. He felt Jenkins take up the chair next to him and sit rather stiffly, but Jake could feel the tension emitting off of him.

"Jenkins, Jake." Cassandra's weak voice caught their attention, Jake looked up as Jenkins rushed over to the bed that they were wheeling her out on towards the operating room.

"Go." Jake urged Jenkins as he caught sight of the nurse who had taken Ezekiel away. Jenkins nodded and hurried over to the ill woman while Jake crossed paths with the nurse.

"Ah, you came with Mr. Jones correct?" The nurse looked up at Jake from her clipboard.

"Yeah that's right, is he alright?" Jake asked worried, feeling even more on edge.

"He suffered severe blood lost, but we managed to replenish him before he got to the fatal level. He should be all right; we are keeping him sedated until his levels are back up to normal. It's a good thing you got him here when you did or he would be a lot worse. You can visit him now, he's in room 416." The nurse placed her hand on Jake's arm, giving him a look of understanding.

"I know how hard it is to see someone you love in the hospital, but he's is a tough one. He'll make it through." The nurse said kindly before walking off, leaving a stunned Jake in her wake.

"Someone I love?" Jake asked himself as he turned down the hallway towards room 416. H trusted Jenkins to fill Eve and Flynn in and to keep them calm. Right now he needed to make sure Ezekiel was really okay with his own eyes.

He entered the silent room, only broken by the steady beeping that showed Ezekiel's heart was still pumping. Ezekiel looked pale even against the white sheets that were tucked around his body, blood bags hooked up to lines that were feeding into his veins and gauze was taped around his neck.

"You look like shit man." Jake said, chuckling a bit as he pulled the chair over to Ezekiel's bedside, unable to stop him self from taking Ezekiel's hand in his own. It was cold and clammy, but Jake didn't mind.

"I bet you feel like it too, don't worry from what I figure that bastard Tomas is gone like ashes to ashes gone. I swear no one will hurt you like this again, I promise you." Jake swore in an oath, not noticing the room brightening for a second as the magic in the world took note of the oath.

"Stone." Eve's voice was soft from the doorway a few minutes later.

"Baird." Jake twisted around to look at the Guardian without releasing his hold on Ezekiel's hand.

"He's going to be fine, he's tougher than he looks." Eve said moving to stand on the other side of Ezekiel's bed, pushing Ezekiel's dark hair off his forehead in a loving gesture.

"Damn right he is." Jake agreed in a rough tone.

"They both are and we'll be there when they wake up like we always are." Flynn said from the doorway coming to check on the rest of the Librarians.

"No matter what." Jake agreed, fingers tightening around Ezekiel's out of reflex. He had to agree with Tomas' words from before, this one he liked.


End file.
